Missing moment Hermione vs Lavender
by Ocee
Summary: Ron is in the hospital wing after his poisoning. Hermione was reconciled with him, but Lavender didn't seem to appreciate... Time for explanations has come. Which of the two witches will have the final word? Translation by a Frenchie, be indulgent please


Missing moment from chapter 19 (volume 6)

(before the Quidditch match vs Hufflepuff)

**Disclaimer:** everything in this one-shot belongs to JK Rowling, except the scene itself, and I have not earned a single knut to write it!

**Note**: at first, this OS was written in French, my mother language, but I always wanted to translate it. I began for two or three years now, laid it aside and I have not practiced English for a while (almost two years). So, I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and a lack of vocabulary, I take all advice that you can give me! With the 6th movie in theaters, I've thought that –as me– people may take pleasure to dive again in the volume 6 and fanfictions related to it… so I finished this translation.

Hoping you enjoy it!

* * *

Lavender was waiting for Hermione in the common room that was almost deserted. She had followed her after the diner to confirm her suspicions. Miss Know-all had really gone, once again, to the hospital wing to see Ron, _her_ Ron.

It happened two hours ago now and Lavender had have time to prepare her speech. Oh, yes! She'll hear it, Hermione, her speech, and she won't let her go away before telling her a few home truths.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung backwards just at this time, revealing a beaming Hermione. Lavender grinned, bad start: why did she smile like that? Was Ron awoken? Did he speak with her? He hadn't yet opened an eye since his admission, at least, not each time Lavender visited him…

'Hermione! Can I speak with you please?' asked Lavender, almost falling upon her.

'Uh… yes,' answered the girl whose face set to a slight extent.

She feared this moment indeed. She didn't want at all to talk to Lavender since the first evening she saw her literally stuck to Ron, and even less now, when she had reconciled with him and saw he was doing everything to avoid Lavender. She didn't have to explain anything, contrary to Ron…

'You are coming from the hospital wing, right?' Lavender asked in a tone that was intended to be peaceful but a glimmer of anger was burning in her eyes.

'I do,' Hermione said gently.

'Can you explain to me why you went to see Ron? And, especially, why you see him so often since his accident?'

'Well, that seems logical to me,' Hermione replied coldly before the imperious tone of Lavender. And she added simply: 'Ron is my friend.'

'Oh, yeah? And since when have you reconciled you two? You haven't spoken together for months and then, suddenly, you're friends again. You're really pathetic. You just want to take advantage of him. Want to make your interest, telling everyone how my boyfriend was poisoned and…'

'Wait a minute! What are you talking about? Don't you think you're reversing roles, right here?' Hermione began to get excited. 'I, interested? This is the best! First, Ron's poisoning doesn't passionate crowd in my opinion, and I don't care to be quite _interesting_, she said in a dismissive tone. Furthermore, it's not me who started to turn around him once he became the Quidditch team Keeper as I know.'

'Ah, ah! So you're jealous. You can't stand that I'm going out with Ron since he get a bit of notoriety. Krum, Harry, McLaggen. They aren't enough for you, huh? You also want Ron in your players' collection!' Lavender exclaimed in a victorious tone.

'What!' Hermione did not believed her ears and burst out laughing.

'You're the one who said that to us, aren't you? That you go out only with really good Quidditch players.'

'Listen, Lavender,' said Hermione seriously. 'If you haven't understood what I was doing at that time, it's your problem and I can not do anything for you. But I don't understand why you are flaming up like that just because I'm reconciled with Ron and visit him to the hospital wing. It's not the first time we talk again together after a wrangle and, here…'

She swallowed and tried to adopt a calmer tone:

'So, I mean… I was really afraid for him. You can understand, right?'

'Of course, I was scared too! Well, it happened now. You don't have to turn around him,' answered an exasperated Lavender which doesn't care at all about Hermione's feelings. 'Anyway, I'll tell him next time that he would do better to see you less often. He should spend more time with me.'

'He doesn't seem to agree. You haven't any right to forbid me to see him and he's very happy we speak again together. You don't prevent Harry to go and see him, so, where is the problem?'

'Oh! Don't do as if you don't understand! I'm not blind; I see you're trying to steal my boyfriend. Why do you always come back from the hospital wing with a large smile on your face? You think I don't realize anything? What are you doing there, both of you? He needs rest, ok? When I go to see him,_ I_ let him rest, at least.'

Hermione, whose face had been becoming slightly red, replied:

'Say rather that he pretended to sleep as soon as you enter!'

Lavender suddenly had the air of someone who has just received a slap.

'I think it's not to me you should talk, Lavender, but to your Won-Won. And for you guidance, we don't do nothing special, we discuss when I'm with him. But I'm not sure that you can understand it,' she added with a very small hermionish upper air. 'Except his apnea's endurance, I wonder what you've learned about Ron over recent months. Okay, now I go, I hope you had finished your interrogatory.'

And she walked to the stairs, satisfied of her, but not with a peaceful mind: did her feelings for Ron seem to be more than friendly in the eyes of others? Was it so obvious…?

* * *

Verdict? (Thanks for reviews and advice! Sorry for mistakes, if someone wants to be my beta, I'll take)


End file.
